Эпос о Зле: фанбук по "Дочери Зла"
Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - вторая иллюстрированная информационная книга в серии Дочери Зла, выпущенная 26 августа 2012. Она содержит две короткие истории, путевые заметки Юкины, результаты опроса о популярности, действия персонажей после событий The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue и многочисленные иллюстрации нескольких художников. Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook is the second illustrative data book in the The Daughter of Evil series, released on August 26, 2012. It contains two short stories, an account regarding Yukina's travels, popularity poll results, actions of the characters following The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue, and numerous illustrations by multiple artists. Publisher Summary Песни о Дочери Зла The Daughter of Evil Songs Песни "Дочь Зла" и "Слуга Зла" были выложены mothy на Nico Nico Douga в 2008 году. Созданные с помощью созданных Crypton Future Media VOCALOID2, Кагамине Рин и Лена, песня "Дочь Зла" рассказывала историю о высокомерной принцессе - Дочери Зла, а "Слуга Зла" раскрывает правду о произошедшем, искусно отражая трагедию, постигшую близнецов. Яркое повествование в это время было нередко в музыке VOCALOID, и Дочь и Слуга Зла мгновенно приобрели популярность. Много производных видео, интерпретаций и иллюстрированных вручную клипов вскоре было выложено, развивались даже косплей и теаральные постановки. The songs The Daughter of Evil and The Servant of Evil were posted on Nico Nico Douga by mothy in 2008. Creating the two songs with Crypton Future Media's VOCALOID2 Kagamine Rin and Len, "The Daughter of Evil" history concerned the arrogant princess, The Daughter of Evil, while The Servant of Evil told the truth behind the scenes, skillfully illustrating the tragedy that struck the twins. The strong narrative of that time was not unparalleled to the VOCALOID music and The Daughter and Servant of Evil become popular songs in the blink of an eye. Many video derivations, self-interpretations, and hand-illustrated PVs have also been posted, even showing multi-development into cosplay and theater plays. Серия новелл о Дочери Зла The Daughter of Evil Novel Series Через два года после их выпуска, популярный продюсер Akuno-P (mothy) сказал, что появятся новеллы о Дочери и Слуге Зла. Первая книга, The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, рассказывала историю "Дочери Зла" и "Слуги Зла" без музыки и описывала Воительницу в Алой Броне. Новелла привлекла внимание ещё до издания и тираж мгновенно превысил 150000 экземпляров. За ней последовала вторая часть, она и третье издание тоже вызвали ажиотаж. Затем четвёртая часть серии, The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue, была выпущена в апреле 2012. Также была анонсирована адаптация в виде новелл популярной музыки Akuno-P (mothy) - серии о Семи Смертных Грехах. Two years after they were posted, the popular music producer Akuno-P (mothy) said there would be novels of The Daughter of Evil and The Servant of Evil. The first book, The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, wrote the story for "The Daughter of Evil" and "The Servant of Evil" without the music and spelled the perspective of the Swordswoman in Red Armor. The novel gained attention before release and the circulation topped 150,000 copies in the blink of an eye. The second part followed, with it and the third installment also becoming abuzz. Then the fourth installment in the series, The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue, would also be released in April, 2012. The novelization of the popular music by Akuno-P (mothy), the Seven Deadly Sins series, was also announced. Content The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story 100px|right|link=The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Overview The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story - коллекция коротких иллюстрированных стихотворений, вошедших в книгу. В них размышляется о нескольких персонажах Саги зла, сосредотачиваясь на их чертах характера и эмоциональных дилеммах. Им предшествует крупная коллекция иллюстраций от более дюжины художников. The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story is a collection of illustrative poems included in the databook. It reflects on several of the characters from the series, focusing largely on their personal traits or emotional dilemmas. It is preceded by an expansive collection of illustrations by over a dozen artists. Main Article: The Daughter of Evil: Illustration Story Popularity Polls Секция, где объявляются результаты опроса о популярности персонажей у фанатов. Комментарии фанатов были включены рядом с досье персонажей. Пять самых популярных персонажей получили цветные иллюстрации. Их список: A section revealing the results of a fan popularity poll for each of the charactes. Fan comments were included adjacent to the character's profile. The top five most popular characters receieved their illustrations in color. The list is as follows: После него включена короткая ёнкома-манга и длинное интервью с автором, mothy, с различными вопросами о серии и его планах на будущее. Afterwards, a short yonkoma manga is included followed by an extensive interview made with the author, mothy, with a variety of questions regarding the series and his plans for the future. Travel Journal of Yukina Freezis Секция, посвящённая полному объяснению поздней части серии Дочери Зла. Секция содержит краткое описание событий, произошедших в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red и Praefacio of Blue, вместе с большой иллюстрацией всего региона Эвиллиос с пронумерованными многочисленными местами. Затем секция подробнее рассказывает о каждой из пронумерованных местностей. Маленькие вставки часто появляющихся в новеллах персонажей включены внизу страниц. A section dedicated to a full explanation of the latter part of The Daughter of Evil series. The section provides a brief overview of the events that occurred throughout The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red and Praefacio of Blue, accompanied by a large illustration of the entire Evillious region, numbered with its numerous locations. The section then elaborates on each of the numbered locations. Small blurbs of recurring characters in the light novels are included at the bottom of the summary pages. The Daughter of Fog Overview Дочь Тумана - первая короткая история, вошедшая в книгу. Она подробнее рассказывает о прошлом Гаста Венома, упомянутом в The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow, и рассказывает о сосудах Гнева через Иветт, монахиню, объясняющую полную историю Юкине Фризис после событий The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue. The Daughter of Fog is the first short story included in the databook. The story elaborates upon the past of Gast Venom alluded to in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and reveals the identity of the vessels of Wrath through Yvette, a nun who explains the full story to Yukina Freezis after the events of The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue. Main Article: The Daughter of Fog Her Reason Overview Её Причина - вторая и последняя короткая история, вошедшая в книгу. История рассказывает о причине, по которой Гумилия носит очки во время событий The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red и даёт более нелепый и очаровательный взгляд на персонажей и мир серии Дочери Зла. Her Reason is the second and final short story included in the databook. The story explains Gumillia's reason for wearing glasses during the events of The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red and provides a more nonsensical and charming perspective on the characters and world of The Daughter of Evil series. Main Article: Her Reason Character Aftermaths Секция, посвящённая описанию произошедшего с персонажами после событий The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue. Секция кратко разъясняет жизнь каждого отдельного персонажа после последней новеллы в серии и основную временную линию их действий в течение всех четырёх новелл. С боков включены маленькие вставки с интересными деталями о персонаже, на странице которого она находится, такими, как нигде более не упомянутый инцидент Новых Четырёх Всадников. После этой секции находится список индивидуальных художников, участвовавших в создании книги, с описаниями и ссылками на их блоги. A section dedicated to describing what happened to the characters after the events of The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue. The section briefly explains the life of each individual character after the final light novel in the series, as well as a basic timeline for their actions throughout all four light novels. Small blurbs are included on the side with notable trivia relevant to the character it was on the page of, such as the otherwise unmentioned New Four Horsemen Incident. Afterwards, credits to the individual artists involved in the Fanbook are listed with a description and url to their personal blog. Appearances Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= |-| Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Эпос - длинное стихотворное повествование, отражающее события, важные для культуры или страны, что ссылается на всю серию Дочери Зла по отношению к Evillious Chronicles. *An epic is a lengthy narrative poem, concerning a series subject that depicts events that are important to a culture or nation, referencing entirety of The Daughter of Evil series in relation to the Evillious Chronicles. Curiosities *Хоть Галлериан Марлон и появился только в одной сцене из всей серии новелл, он занял 10 место в опросе популярности. *Although only appearing in one scene throughout the entirety of the light novel series, Gallerian Marlon ranked 10th in the popularity poll. *Плоды траубена, растущие в Эльфегорте, были в шутку включены в список среди наименее популярных персонажей. *Humorously, the Trauben Fruit native to Elphegort was among the least popular characters voted on in the popularity poll. Gallery Cover= BackcoverFanbook1.jpg|The back cover of the Fanbook |-| Illustrations= Fanbook7.jpg|Gast and Mariam as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook3.jpg|Ney and her army of the dead as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook6.jpg|Riliane and Germaine as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook33.jpg|Allen and Riliane as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook5.jpg|Yukina and Shaw as depicted in the Fanbook FanBook3.png|Michaela, Gumillia, and Elluka as depicted in the Fanbook ClarithMichaela.jpg|Michaela and Clarith as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook4.jpg|Gumillia and Elluka as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook8.jpg|Allen and Riliane as depicted in the Fanbook MichaelaClarith5.jpg|Michaela and Clarith as depicted in the Fanbook Fanbook2.jpg|Keel and Kyle as depicted in the Fanbook YukinaKyle6.jpg|Kyle and Yukina as depicted in the Fanbook KyleNey.png|Kyle and Ney's possessed forms as depicted by the Fanbook Fanbook9.jpg|Leonhart, Allen and Germaine as depicted in the Fanbook |-| Misc= 391408_171091279693632_235562486.jpg|Advertisement for the data book External Links *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase en:Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Категория:Книги Категория:Рассказы Категория:Датабук